


长沙一夜

by Anonymous



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 38
Collections: bjyx





	长沙一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyx/gifts).

“啊…轻点儿，”

肖战缩紧了身子，沙哑的啜泣像猫咪蜷着前足低低撒娇一般，软绵绵的，又格外撩人。他睫毛沾着亮晶晶的泪珠，扑扇又垂下，在眼底打出一片阴影。

好像是在强忍着什么欲望，他微肿的唇被自己咬得泛白，手指紧紧攥着沙发背，不敢叫得过分大声。

待机室的门已经被王一博锁上了，但外头如今依旧不时有人经过。肖战额头泌着汗，还是紧张非常，毕竟任谁都无法在自己乖乖抬着臀让人肏那条软糯粘稠肉缝时，不神经敏感。

他雪白的臀肉被王一博覆着薄茧的手指掰开，露出含着粗物可可怜怜吸吮的软穴，穴口薄薄的肌肤被肏得又红又肿，吐着些许水光，瞧着倒是惹人喜爱。

似乎已经习以为常被这种尺寸的东西操到底，明明被撑得又胀又满，里头每一寸都被肏得不断瑟缩，但肖战却只觉得舒服，喜欢，恨不得每天都能和王一博做这种事情。

王一博阖着眸，俯着身轻靠在他肩首，胸腔紧贴着肖战背脊，对方漂亮的蝴蝶骨抵着他，让人情欲大增。他猩红舌尖微卷起，裹着人染了红晕的耳尖轻舐，舔咬，又嘟起肉乎乎的嘴浅浅吻了两口，尽显亲昵。

小孩儿浑身都是湿黏的汗意，喘息低低哑哑的，后头那粗大到吓人的物什破开层层湿软的媚红穴肉，碾着最敏感的那处细细研磨，惹得肖战只能低声求饶，一句话都说不出来。

“战哥，弟弟好想你。”王一博低声呢喃道，咬字却清晰，他稍稍抽出了一半性器，吻了吻肖战后颈，又趁人缓神猛地顶到最深，头部肏过湿黏穴壁时发出了粘稠又色情的水声，彰显着里头热意狂涌的欢迎。他五指扣着肖战下颔，吻又落在对方面颊，一下又一下，湿湿的，软软的。又甜又挑逗，是小孩子最霸道的示爱。

“别闹…你快点、过会儿…要走了，啊……”肖战抿着嘴死死忍着呻吟，却还是没拦住声音顺着唇缝偷跑。

他泛粉的足趾蜷起，整个人哭得可怜又委屈，底下的小嘴却是把对方的东西含得深极了，随着一下下抽插绞紧轻吮着，乖得不行。

肖战是很敏感的那种体质，被磨着软乎乎的穴口时就会情不自禁湿得一塌糊涂，被肏多了后头就会一张一合露出里头的湿肉，裹着黏糊糊的水光，诱人得紧。

他好像和王一博天生相配，一个性欲旺盛，一个适合承欢。

王一博浅浅吻着他后颈泛红的肌肤，身下抽送猛地快了起来，狠狠撞在对方敏感点上，逼得肖战全身绷紧失声张嘴，然后他又撤出，还没等肖战缓过来，再次碾着小穴肏进去。

“宝宝，今天过去又要好几天不能见了…你会想我对吗？我会想你的。”王一博贴在他耳畔哑声道，小孩儿被情欲浸透的声音勾人的紧，更何况王一博下一瞬还探舌轻轻舔了口他耳尖，软舌濡湿他耳蜗绒毛，留下轻轻的一声“啾”。

肖战哭得喘不过气来，却还是挣扎着转了身，正对着王一博，任由肉刃在那条被肏得软烂的肉缝内碾了一圈，碾得他不住颤抖，他还是伸手紧紧搂住了王一博，满带哭腔道：“我想你…我想你，我现在就想你。”

王一博眼睛倏然红了，他沉声喘息了下，腰部用力，死死顶进了更深的地方。

“啊……！不…太深了、一博……”肖战失控一样喊他的名字，眼泪大颗大颗往外滚落。他觉得自己要被肏坏了，后头酥酥麻麻的，里头插着的东西又热又烫，好像要把他劈成两半，抽插的动作凶狠极了。

肖战发着抖仰首去咬王一博的喉结，兔牙抵着那处研磨刮蹭，然后他含进嘴里，轻轻吸了一下。

王一博顿时呼吸一窒，整根拔出，而后粗暴地掰开肖战的臀，用力捅了回去。

肖战顿时咬着牙弓起腰，溢出的呻吟都被王一博肏得破碎，穴里挤出一股透明的水液，很快被打成了白沫。

他大脑一片空白，什么都想不了，脊骨一寸寸都软了，舒服得说不出话来，肖战只能大滴大滴掉着眼泪，任凭王一博凑过来咬住他唇下的痣，亲吻，啃咬。他刚才好像忘了他们是在晚会的后台，此时猛地想起来，瞬间羞耻至极。

他在晚会的后台…被王一博肏射了。

射的一塌糊涂，浑身都是。

肖战的后穴紧紧吮着，湿哒哒的软肉一层层包裹在里头肏弄的肉刃，主动迎合让那物什肏得更深，然后抵着最脆弱敏感的地方，到达高潮。

滚烫的液体几乎将小嘴填满，抽出来后那处还收缩着往缓缓外吐白浊。本来浅粉的肉缝已经被肏成熟红，似乎不能承受更多了。

王一博低低笑了一声：“战哥，含紧了，裤子穿上…我们回酒店继续。”


End file.
